End of Small Santuary
by EuphoriaXigbar
Summary: Sora dies a tragic death. A strange figure appears, and throws Riku’s and Roxas’s life into a mess of truth and fears.
1. Prologue

End of Small Sanctuary

End of Small Sanctuary

Chapter: Prologue

Rated: **R**

**This is rated R due to language, hints of yaoi hentai, violence, and gore.**

Genre: **Horror/Drama**

Pairings- **Hints of** **Riku & Sora (Other pairings will be explained in the story)**

Summary- **Sora dies a tragic death. A strange figure appears, and throws Riku's and Roxas's life into a mess of truth and fears. **

Jackets were thrown on and shoes tugged on hastily as they chased the dark figure down. Silver and golden blonde hair locks waved in the wind as they sprinted down the deserted streets of there home town. The blonde stopped to catch his breath, but the silver teen grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

Breath and the crash of feet on the pavement were the only sounds that were ringing through the boy's ears. The eerily quiet town was the least of their worried minds. The frozen cars in the streets, the dimmed lights, and the hushed creatures of the dark were ignored as the two teen's raced towards the black monster.

They both stopped dead as they approached a small shack in the middle of thick pine trees. They hesitated. They could feel the push of an invisible force making them hesitate so, and they could smell shit and a hint of a new death, possibly something to ward them off for whatever reason. Feet shuffled forward as they made their way to the door to the small building.


	2. Roxas 1

End of Small Sanctuary

End of Small Sanctuary

Chapter: Roxas 1

Rated: **R**

**This is rated R due to language, hints of yaoi hentai, violence, and gore.**

Genre: **Horror/Drama**

Pairings- **Hints of** **Riku & Sora (Other pairings will be explained in the story)**

Summary- **Sora dies a tragic death. A strange figure appears, and throws Riku's and Roxas's life into a mess of truth and fears. **

"Roxas, should we really be doing this? This seemed freaky to begin with…"

This always pissed me off, but lately, my time for anything ended when my brother died, wasting an hour chasing some fucked up black… thing and not going in would only piss me off a whole lot more. "Yes Riku. Let's go."

Our feet cracked against the dead pines as continued our way up to the shack. The smell grew more, and more powerful with every step. Even the gravity that was somehow pushing us away from the building and it felt like a bolder against my chest. My legs were hurting so bad I could almost hear them crack and maybe even break. We didn't slow down any though. We kept pushing forward, trying to keep our determined pace. As we approached the door, everything seemed to stop. The push had vanished and even the smell started to lessen, but sadly, still remained.

Riku reached out his hand, and grasped the door knob. The knob was tiny and his hand almost engulfed it completely. I could feel my patience wear thin as he slowly turned it. As the turn was completed, I pushed pass him, ramming the door open. Before I could go one foot into the shack, a gaping hole almost swallowed me. I stopped just before my other foot was air born. I swung my arms this way, and that as I tried to gain balance. Riku grabbed a hold of one of my arms, and pulled me back. I stumbled a little, but I got my footing.

"Holy shit, dude! Be careful!" Riku yelled as he punched my arm roughly.

I glared icy spears into his eyes, rubbed my arm lightly, and averted my gaze. The whole I almost went head first into, and realized that it was the only thing in the dumpy old shack. "Ah Hell… What the fuckin' hell is this shit?!"

Riku stared at me intently then shifted his gaze back to the endless pit. He tilted his head a little away from me, and said: "How long do you think this goes?"

"How the fuck should I know?" I snapped back. I was really never the type to answer stupid questions. I don't ever intend to change either.

He glanced at me, with his still slanted, "Why are you such a douche bag?"

I of course gave him my horrible death eye then looked back at the gaping hole. There was no light there, and dusk was about to bite our ass, so we had no way to check exactly how far down it went. "Maybe… If we throw a rock then we could determine how deep it is."

Riku laughed, "Oh, i_now/i _you're interested." He shook his head and moved his head back to the proper position, "Well, if you're curious, try it."

I bent over to pick up a rock, and looked at him. Before my brother died, Riku would look at me with lust, and want, but now he barely looks at me at all. On that note, it was a strange occurrence to see him staring at my ass. I didn't say anything, only conflict would come out of it.

I picked up a slightly large stone, and gently threw it down the pit. Almost immediately after I threw it, I heard a clunk. "Whoa, it's not really all that deep, huh?" I got on my hands and knees and leaned into it.

I did not look up at him when he spoke to me, "No it's not… Maybe we should try to jump in."

"Hm…" I thought about it, actually i_thought/i_ about it, and said, "Yeah, let's jump in."


	3. Riku 1

End of Small Sanctuary

End of Small Sanctuary

Chapter: Riku 1

Rated: **R**

**This is rated R due to language, hints of yaoi hentai, violence, and gore.**

Genre: **Horror/Drama**

Pairings- **Hints of** **Riku & Sora (Other pairings will be explained in the story)**

Summary- **Sora dies a tragic death. A strange figure appears, and throws Riku's and Roxas's life into a mess of truth and fears. **

Damn.

Damn, damn, damn, _damn._

This shit is fuckin' screwed up. I can't believe how normal Roxas was. He made it seemed like it was no big deal. Of course, seeing as how he goes through some weird stuff, I can see why he acts like this.

Weird is weird; this shit was _scary. _

The intense pressure and smell almost made me faint, but noticing Roxas, his unfaltering steps, his determined face, I couldn't just stop. I kept going, feeling my whole body crush against the intense push. I sighed with relief when it stopped.

After saving Roxas's ass, and pushing the kid to do _something, _I got him to want to jump. I have no idea why I felt so keen on jumping into a mysterious hole, but I don't understand much of anything, anyway.

"Well, jump in." I persuaded.

Roxas glared at me, again, and stood back up.

I looked at him up and down. Sora was always the cutie types, but Roxas-

"Dude, I'm not going alone. C'mon, let's go!" he snapped.

I spat at him, "Give me a fuckin' second, will ya?! God, your so annoying…" I don't even know why I even hang out with the guy. I mean, he can be really nice when he wants to be, but sometimes… I swear to God…

Roxas sat next to the hole, letting his legs dangle. I watched the legs swing back and forth, and noticed every time his feet hit the middle of it his jeans seemed to get darker and darker. Almost like the darkness was swallowing him up. I turned and realized the sun was setting. The blackness was only the small amount of light waning. I shook my head, trying to get the crazy thoughts out of my head, and sat next to him.

My adrenaline rushed with every second that passed by as we sat. I couldn't sit for one more second. I grabbed Roxas's hand, and fell in.


End file.
